


Extraction

by DDBB19



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Will Add as I go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7642825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DDBB19/pseuds/DDBB19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brynjar Lokison has been waiting ten years for any news on the whereabouts of his younger twin brother, Gulbrand. When he finally gets word, the Avengers decide it's best to send him in instead of, say ... Hulk. Because that wouldn't go well, at all.<br/>  He waits patiently atop the wall, observing the happenings, getting a feel for the place, the species he's dealing with and for the mentality of the Gladers, as they call themselves, before announcing his arrival. After two days... TWO FREAKING DAYS... His brother just had to go and get himself into trouble, forcing Brynjar into revealing himself a bit too early for his liking. </p>
<p>Follow Brynjar as he attempts to gain his brothers trust ... and then again as he get severely pissed off and finally takes Wicked down! How he gets there, I don't even know so stay tuned...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extraction

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies to the readers of my other fics. I have been trying to get shit sorted and unfortunately, my life is hell right now. Bad news is, it's only going to get worse, but that's life! It's 2am where I am right now and I finally found the time to write something!!! I know it's short, I do have more because this freaking idea wouldn't leave me alone, at all. I'll try to update as much as possible and I'll get my head screwed on with my other fics and get them updated as soon as I can. THANK YOU for bearing with me!!!

 Finally, they’d found some word on the whereabouts of his brother. It’d only taken them ten years. His family had moved to a new town and had to put up an illusion, making both boys and their parents appear younger. Especially if they were going to settle down and create a life with school and friends; the works. They’d only been there two months before Gulbrand had disappeared, and it just wasn’t like him. He had an unnatural phobia of isolation, having no contact with his family, especially his twin brother. He'd been known to have meltdowns when he wasn't in close proximity to at least one family member. Psychological trauma, all thanks to Grandpa.  
 His Uncle had interrupted an announcement he was making and just in the nick of time too!   
 Now, there he was, suiting up and preparing for an extraction. A large extraction that could take months, maybe years. The operation they’d stumbled upon on their search for his missing brother was like nothing they’d ever seen. Thousands of kids, all different ages, races, genders and species had been taken, had their memories wiped and… No! He couldn’t think like that. He had to save his brother and get as many of those kids out, alive where it was possible. It wasn’t going to be easy. No, it was going to be one of the hardest and most trying things he’d ever done.  
 So, there he was, standing at the drop doors of the quinjet, waiting to be dropped into position. Thankfully, the aircraft was silent enough that the organisation, W.C.K.D as they called themselves, couldn’t pick it up on their radar or sound equipment. What kind of idiot names their organisation Wicked anyway? Who actually does that?  
 “Camouflage is up,” came Barton’s voice over the comms. “ETA; ten minutes.”  
 Brynjar tried to take a deep, steadying breath when it got caught in his throat. A hand came down on his shoulder and he turned to catch the sorrow and worry filled gazes of Stark and Nat.  
 “Don’t worry, kid. We’ve got your back,” Stark’s attempt at reassurance fell on deaf ears.  
 “Hey, look at me,” Nat’s no bull tone pulled him back from the brink of panic. No other person had been privy to the sight. “We’re their only hope. If you fail, and you won’t, we’ll get them out one way or another. Just do what you do best and throw around your sarcasm. It’ll help, trust me. You’ll be fine! Just get him back his memories, make sure your illusions hold up and everything will work itself out.”  
 “ETA; five minutes.”  
He closed his eyes and shook away all the negative thoughts before putting on his game face. This was life and death, the lives and possible deaths of thousands of children. He would not let them die without trying his utmost best to get them out of there and back to their families. Fingers crossed that they’d timed it right and he’d arrive an hour or two before his brother. Performing one last check on his suit and supplies, he turned to watch the doors opening.  
 “ETA in ten, nine, eight… One!”  
 "MRE's. Why'd it have to be MRE's?"  
 He stepped forward and down he fell.


End file.
